


A Life For A Life

by Neko_yuki_onna



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Ending, Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, Bernadetta von Varley's Father's Bad Parenting, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Miscarriage, Multi, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Protective Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Protective Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_yuki_onna/pseuds/Neko_yuki_onna
Summary: Gray eyes slowly flutter open, taking a moment before Bernadetta glanced around and noticed she was in her room...her room back in Varley Territory.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 4





	A Life For A Life

**Author's Note:**

> Well this all started when my roleplaying partner and I were plotting for our roleplay with our ot3. When I had mentioned the one time Bernie is left alone something happens. And it kept nagging and nagging at me for while wanting to get written out. With everything that I'm dealing with and all, I felt like today was the best time to write it out finally. I'm not the best writer in the world as things just kept flowing out and now i'm posting this the moment I was done writing so it's not edited or anything. 
> 
> I dealt with a miscarriage as well but nothing like how Bernie has experienced. But the emotions are all the same.

Gray eyes slowly flutter open, taking a moment before Bernadetta glanced around and noticed she was in her room...her room back in Varley Territory. The room she hadn’t been in for quite sometime after leaving for Garreg Mach, but that was so many years ago. She had stopped calling this place home as her new home is back in Fraldarius with both her husbands Felix Hugo Fraldarius and Sylvain Jose Gautier. In which Bernadetta gladly took both boys’ last-names when they were wedded by their Professor Byleth who was now the new Archbishop at Garreg Mach. Leaving the von Varley name behind as she is now Bernadetta Gautier Fraldarius.

It had been sometime since the war was over and the archer hid away at the Fraldarius Estate, helping out whenever she could with politics within the territory in the comfort of her home. Most of the time Felix would leave to go tend to King Dimitri’s demanding needs, so Sylvain would stay behind to keep Bernadetta company. It was rare when both boys would leave and the anxious girl would be left behind waiting for them to come back home. 

The boys had only be gone a day or so, when Bernadetta started to feel uneasy and at the same time morning sickness had settled in. It didn’t take long for the archer to realize that she is with child but didn’t know at the moment who the father was, as to having a night of passion with both husbands a few weeks prior. Though her happiness didn’t last for long when an uninvited guest had made their way into the estate and there stood Count Varley before Bernadetta as that fear of him had resurrected once again. She didn’t remember how the altercation started between them while trying to protect the life blossoming within her but was soon enough was unconscious and had woken up back in the Varley estate. 

Bernadetta wasn’t sure how long she had been out for when returning back to consciousness in the room she never wanted to be back in. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed by when she was out and if the boys had noticed she was missing. Everything was so unclear, but soon enough was snapped from her thoughts when the door of her room slammed open and there Count Varley stood before her once more. He didn’t look too pleased to see her at all when making his way over towards her and grabbed a fist full of her hair, to make her stand up. A painful yelp left her lips as she was brought to her feet forcefully, while gray eyes were widen with fear.

“You disgust me.” Was the first words Count Varley spoke towards his daughter as his grip tighten on her hair. “You betray Lady Edelgard, your own homeland to side with the enemy and become what..their bed-warmer?!” He was livid while flinging Bernadetta towards the desk in her room, before she could stop it in time, her stomach had made contact with the edge. Letting out a loud cry of pain before dropping to the ground, clutching at her stomach tightly.

“D-don’t!” A weak voice cried out as tears flowed out from the girl’s eyes, unable to bare the pain, “I-i’m pregnant..” The words she should of never spoke out as it angered her father more.

“Ah, so you did sleep with them. You whore!” He spoke to her after delivering blow and blow of his foot towards her. 

Bernadetta did her best to shield her stomach from kick after kick from the man..no monster she had called father. She didn’t understand how a parent could treat their own child in such a way. Though she wasn’t sure how long it lasted before going unconsciousness once again but she wasn’t sure if it was from the pain or the abuse. 

Weakly her eyes had opened as she still found herself on the floor in her room, thinking it was all a night mare but it wasn’t. All she could really do was curl into her self clutching her stomach once again as it was all too painful to move. Bernadetta couldn’t even feel the puddle of blood she has been lying on for quite sometime now. She had been so excited when finding out she was carrying a life within her and was anxious to tell the boys once they had gotten home, but it wouldn’t be happening anymore. Tears spilled from her eyes as she felt that the moment of happiness she had, was ripped away from her so suddenly. 

Lost in her own mind, Bernadetta, couldn’t hear the shouting and the calling of her name on the other side of the door. The archer flinched when being brought back from her thoughts as the door slammed open once again, preparing herself from another violent altercation with that monster. But it never came, instead arms were being carefully wrapped around her and gently brought up to their chest. All she could tell from the blurred vision of tears was red..? Orange..? She couldn’t really tell as it felt like her eyes were slowly starting to shut on her.

“Bernie, hey! Stay with us!” An all too familiar voice rung in her ears as tears started to burst out once again as she looked towards Sylvain’s face.

“I-i’m so.. s-so..rry..” She cried hard with her face buried now against him with her hands weakly and desperately clinging on as best she could.

“Shh, don’t speak. We’ll get you taken care of and back home.” The redhead softly spoke as he held her tightly but not to tightly as to not wanting to hurt her.

“How.. how is she..?” Was another voice Bernadetta could make out, she couldn’t help but to keep crying against Sylvain even though she wanted Felix’s comfort too. She also wanted to be away from here and far away as possible back to their home.

“Bad. We should of brought Mercedes or Marianne with us.”

“We should hurry up and go then.” 

Bernadetta couldn’t focus anymore as she was exhausted before passing out. She kept coming to and from a lot. They were able to find a decent merchant wagon to lay her in, but not before making it comfortable enough for her and made sure she was kept warm. Sylvain had hold of the reins while Felix kept constant watch as they quickly made it to Garreg Mach. It was a lot of touch and go for Bernadetta when she was finally able to get tended to by Manuela and the other healers there. 

“She lost a lot of blood but is recovering now though I’m sorry I couldn’t save the child.” 

“Child?” Both Felix and Sylvain said in unison while looking at each other with utter shock from the news. 

“You both were not aware? My condolences. I..we did what we could.. You both can be with her now but do try to keep it down as she is resting.” Manuela spoke before moving from the doorway to let them in.

Quickly, Felix and Sylvain had made their way in, sitting at her bedside on both sides. They kept watch as Bernadetta slept.

“We should of never left her alone.” Sylvain broke the silence while tugging up the covers to make sure she kept warm.

“That fucker should have been dealt with such a long time ago and none of this would of happened.” Felix spat angrily with both his hands balled into fists. 

“Well he can’t hurt her anymore.” 

“Fucking bastard deserved this long ago.” 

They sat again in silence and quickly stood up as the archer stirred a bit in her sleep. Gray eyes slowly opened once again as the boys looked at her with worry. 

“I’m.. sorry.. n-not the way I-i wanted you both to find out..” Her hands were clamped over her face as tears spilled from her once again. 

“None of this is your fault, Bernie.. If we had known, one of us would of stayed like usual..” Sylvain spoke while gently sitting back down and scooted closer to her, taking her hand into his. 

When Bernadetta curled up slightly, Felix had sat back down with his hand on her back, trying his best to smooth her. “He can’t harm you anymore.” 

It took sometime for the boys to calm her cries before she had fallen back to sleep. Neither of them wanted to leave her side as Flayn, Seteth and Byleth would come in time to time to check up them and bring food from the Dinning Hall. They were there for about a week and a half, before packing up to leave up north, back to Fraldraius. 

Bernadetta, hardly said a thing as they headed on their way home. The trip home did take a little longer than usual, as they weren’t trying to rush due to making sure that she was comfortable. There was several stops along the way to make sure they had food and water, which she had barely touched. When they would stop at an inn, Sylvain was careful about carrying her to the room they all stay the night in before living again in the morning. 

Finally reaching the Farldraius Estate, a few of the maids and servants rushed out to greet and help them. Though, the redhead as real adamant that no one else would carry his wife back home and when he reached out to pick her up, she had just brushed his hands away. Trying her best to get up on her own, but she was in such a weaken state and was having a hard time.

“Bernie..” Sylvain gently called out while trying to help her, but she kept refusing it. 

Both males really couldn’t do a thing as they were afraid to hurt her when she had finally climbed out of the wagon and almost ate dirty but they caught her in time. Gray eyes looked over their way but not actually at them as she felt dead inside. Slowly she would turn away from her husbands, with one of her covers loosely wrapped around her and dragged on the ground while making her way inside the estate. Struggling with the stairs inside to get to the 2nd floor, but eventually she had made it with the boys behind her.

But as soon as they were on the 2nd floor, Bernadetta, went into the first room she saw and locked herself in there. 

She just wanted to be left alone. 

Back to her old ways.

Alone.


End file.
